


but i'm afraid someone else will hear me

by lesbianpatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A little, Crack, Crack Fic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wingfic, Wings, because you can never have too much wingfic, enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Yeah, it was exactly what Pete hoped it wasn't.</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>BECAUSE YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH WINGFIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i'm afraid someone else will hear me

**Author's Note:**

> My school got out two hours ago!
> 
> So what did I do? Go through Notes on my phone, of course! 
> 
> And in the folder of 69 (yep, 69) fics (finished and unfinished) I have, I found this. Completely finished. Why I didn't post it is beyond me. 
> 
> So have more wingfic, because why the fuck not?
> 
> Enjoy.

_2005_

"Pete. Pete, you're zoning out again. It's your turn." 

Pete blinked and brought himself back to reality to see Patrick's expectant face. 

"Ah. Yes. The card game." Pete looked at his cards. He had five Uno cards, three from Phase 10, and the queen of clubs. "What the fuck are we playing?"

"Hell if I know." Joe shrugged. "Patrick's just matching colors and I'm stealing money from the pot."

"And I'm the judge." Andy spoke up. "Patrick's winning, I think. Maybe."

"And...if it's my turn, what do I do?" Pete asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I dunno." Patrick shrugged. "You kept zoning out so we kept skipping you."

Pete sighed. "I have three sixes?" He put down two red sixes from Uno and a green one from Phase 10. 

"666. Nice." Joe laughed. 

"Pete's winning now." Andy announced. 

Patrick frowned. "Bring it on." He put down ten red cards from assorted games. 

"Why do you have like twenty cards?" Joe asked. "I've got three."

"I have six now." Pete sighed. "Does anyone know what's happening?" 

"Pete wins." Andy shrugged. "Hey, don't look at me. It's just how the game works."

"What game, exactly?" Patrick asked, seeming angry at his loss. 

Pete found himself zoning out just staring at Patrick, which totally wasn't creepy at all. Was that why he'd been zoning out earlier? Again, totally not creepy. At all. 

"I get the money since I won." He announced, and stole the seventy-one dollars and thirty-seven cents that had somehow ended up in the middle of the table. 

"That was all mine, dammit." Patrick huffed. 

"Mine now." Pete grinned and Patrick glared at him. 

Zoning out again totally wasn't creepy...right?

~*~

Pete woke up to a door slamming. He stretched and sighed, then sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. The clock read two. He'd slept in. Looking around, he saw that Andy and Joe were still asleep (wow, they'd all slept in), and Patrick was gone from his bunk. From that, he could deduce that the door slamming had been Patrick. 

"'Trick?" He called out. "Where are you?"

"Definitely not in the bathroom, so don't look here! I mean there!" Came the response, definitely from the bathroom. 

Pete sighed and got out of bed, making his way slowly to the small bus bathroom. He tried to get in, but the door was locked. 

"Patrick, let me in!" Pete yelled. 

"No!" Patrick yelled back. 

"'Trick, what's wrong?" Pete asked, crossing his arms. 

"Nothing is wrong! Why would anything be wrong? What here said 'wrong' to you? Nothing. That's what!" Patrick replied, and it sounded like something was definitely wrong. 

_Please don't let this be what I kind of think it is,_ Pete thought. 

"Patrick, really! Are you okay?" Pete asked. 

"Yes! Kind of! I'm not hurt, if that's what you're asking!" Patrick called back. 

"Then what's wrong?" Pete asked. 

"Pete?" Patrick asked. 

"Yeah?" Pete answered. 

"Do you believe in magic and shit like that?" 

Pete bit his lip. Okay, this was exactly what he hoped it wasn't. "Yeah? Why?"

"Because." Patrick sighed. "Of this." 

The bathroom door unlocked and swung open. Behind it stood Patrick, and huge sandy-colored wings were attached to his back. 

Yeah, it was exactly what Pete hoped it wasn't. 

"Shit, 'Trick." Pete breathed out. Yeah, pretending he didn't know what was going on was probably the best course of action. 

"I just...kinda woke up like this." Patrick scratched the back of his neck.

"Can I touch them?" Pete asked, then sighed. "I mean, that's weird, but..."

"Sure, why not." Patrick rolled his eyes. "It's not that weird."

Pete reached out a hand and gently stroked the edge of one of the wings. They were much larger than he'd thought. They were the same color as a beach in, say, California, and they were soft and warm to the touch. 

"Okay, stop, it's bothering me that I can feel that." Patrick crossed his arms. 

"Right. Sorry." Pete pulled back his hand. 

They stood awkwardly for a moment, then Pete heard footsteps. 

"Hey, Pete, what're you looking at-oh, _holy shit_." Joe dropped the coffee mug he'd been holding and it shattered on the floor. "Oh. Sorry. I'll pick that up. But. What. Patrick. You have-"

"Wings. I know." Patrick sighed, finishing Joe's sentence. "I noticed, believe it or not."

"Yeah. Okay. Sure." Joe bent down and started collecting pieces of shattered ceramic. "That happens every day. Of course." 

Patrick buried his face in his hands. "What is even happening."

"No idea." Pete sighed, but he had every idea. 

~*~

The first time it happened was when Pete was six. He was in kindergarten, and there was a pretty girl named Geraldine in his class. She had pretty brown hair she always wore in pigtails and Pete swore he loved her. One day, he came home and told his dad he'd fallen in love with Geraldine. 

His dad had sighed. "If that's true, you must lose her."

"Why, Dad?" Young Pete had asked, frowning. 

"Because our family is cursed. Everyone we fall in love with leaves." His dad elaborated. 

"Why, though?" Pete asked. 

His dad just sighed. 

Three days later, Geraldine didn't come to school. And she never returned. Pete didn't ask his dad why. 

In seventh grade, he had his first girlfriend. Her name was Andrea. A month into their relationship, he looked at her one night and decided he truly loved her. 

He never saw her again. 

That day, he angrily asked his dad, "Why? Why do they all leave?"

His dad shook his head. "It's time I explained." He looked at Pete. "Okay, basically your great-great-great grandfather angered some witch and she cursed the family. Everyone we love leaves...because they grow wings."

"Okay. What?" Pete blinked. "You can't be serious. Then wouldn't mom have wings?" 

Pete's dad sighed. "I don't...I never really loved her. I couldn't marry anyone I loved, because they all left. I'm sorry."

Pete had decided that from then on, he'd never fall in love with any girl again. 

Well, he didn't. At least, not with any girl. 

~*~

"I can't sit in this chair!" Patrick threw up his hands angrily, glaring at the wooden chair sitting innocently at the table. 

"Just. Sit in it." Andy sighed. Pete had filled him in, at least as to what everyone else knew. Certainly not the truth. 

"But. The wings! I can't sit in the chair!" Patrick frowned and crossed his arms. 

"Hang on." Pete sighed and ran back to the bunks, and collected all the pillows. He returned to everyone else and stacked the four pillows on Patrick's chair. "There. Better?"

Patrick huffed and sat down, and the pillows gave him just enough height that his wings sat just above the top of the chair back. He sighed and stretched them out most of the way, and they were even larger than Pete had thought before. "Yeah. That works. Thanks, Pete."

Pete sat down. "Okay, now we have a problem. We have a show tomorrow. For obvious reasons, we cannot play that show. And it's not like if, say, Joe couldn't play. Then we could get a replacement for a few shows until we could fix it. Patrick's the singer, we can't replace him. So. Suggestions?" 

"Amputation?" Joe suggested. 

"No!" Patrick stood up and slammed a fist on the table. His wings spread out fully, as if to instinctively frighten someone. "Suggestions that involve hurting me are not allowed!"

"Binding, like with fabric?" Andy suggested. 

"That also sounds painful." Patrick shook his head. "If I can't sit against a chair back, I am _not_ tightly wrapping fabric around myself." 

Everyone turned to Pete. 

"What?" Pete shrugged. "I've got no idea."

Patrick sighed and fell back into his chair. "Great. So we're screwed." 

"We'll think of something." Pete told him. 

"You do that. I'm going outside." Patrick got back up. "We're in a lot right now, right?"

"Yeah?" Andy replied. 

"Good, so no one'll see me." With that, Patrick opened the door and left. 

"I still think amputation." Joe spoke up. 

" _No_." Pete glared at him. 

Joe shrugged. 

~*~

About two hours later, Patrick was still gone, so Pete was automatically chosen to look for him. Pete walked outside, looking left and right. The sunset was casting orange light on the pavement, but there was no sign of Patrick. 

"'Trick?" Pete called out. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" 

Pete turned around to see Patrick sitting on the roof of the bus, with his wings folded in on themselves. 

"Wha-how'd you get up there?" Pete asked, gaping. 

"I flew!" Patrick announced happily, grinning. 

"Wait. Really?" Pete stared in amazement. 

"Yeah! I can _fly_ , Pete!" Patrick exclaimed, throwing his arms out excitedly. 

"Can you get me up there somehow?" Pete called up. 

"Yeah, of course!" Patrick stood up and opened his wings, then leapt off the roof. He started to flap his wings as soon as his feet left the metal, and he slowly descended to the ground. He landed, and grinned at Pete. 

"Woah." Pete said, amazed. 

"I know!" Patrick grinned and grabbed Pete around the waist. "C'mon, I bet I can carry you up." 

"Um...okay?" Pete said nervously. 

Patrick started flapping his wings again, creating a strong wind that blew through Pete's hair. 

"Whoa! Careful!" Pete yelled, but Patrick just flapped harder, and they lifted off the ground. 

"I got this." Patrick insisted, and they began to lift up faster and faster until they moved back a little and landed on top of the bus. Patrick let go of Pete's waist and have a final flap of his wings, just for emphasis. "Told you."

"Woah." Pete straightened up and stared at the setting sun in awe. "Somehow it's all so much better from up here."

"I know, right?" Patrick grinned. "C'mon, sit." 

He dropped down and dangled his legs over the side of the roof. Pete smiled and followed suit, leaning back a little and pressing the heels of his hands into the metal behind him. 

They sat in silence for a moment before Patrick spoke. "It's nice, isn't it? While I've been up here, I've been thinking, y'know...if we can't somehow...get rid of these wings..." He laughed and smiled sadly. "Then I guess I'll be fine, y'know? Because I can fly, and that's pretty cool, right? And they look awesome too, so. Yeah. In case you were wondering, that's what I was doing up here." 

Pete squeezed his eyes shut. Now he just felt guilty. He had to tell Patrick now, didn't he? It was better than living with the guilt for the rest of his life. 

"Hey, Patrick?" He sighed. 

"Yeah?" Patrick looked over at him, and shit, he looked nice in the glowing light of the setting sun, and yeah, Pete _was_ in love. And now he had to admit that. Great. 

"I may have lied." Pete said slowly. 

"About what?" Patrick asked, cocking his head to the side. 

"About...not knowing what's going on." Pete sighed and lowered his head. "Because the thing is, I kinda know exactly what's going on." 

Pete looked up to gauge Patrick's reaction. Patrick was staring at him, half confused and half annoyed. 

"You lied?" He hissed. "If you do know, why didn't you tell me? Maybe we could've fixed it!"

"Oh no, I don't think there's any fixing we can do." Pete shook his head. "I just know why. That's all."

"Then why?" Patrick asked, glaring. 

"Well, see...my family is cursed." Pete began. "My great great great something grandfather angered a witch or something. The point is, anyone we fall in love with is destined to leave us...because they grow wings." 

" _Oh_." Patrick blinked. " _Oh_. You didn't tell me because...you. You...you're _in love with me_. Oh my god, Pete."

"Putting it mildly, yes." Pete pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, that." 

Patrick sighed. "Well, you could've just said."

"I-what?" Pete looked up at him. 

"I kinda sort of have this thing where..." Patrick scratched the back of his neck and looked at Pete. He took a deep breath and rushed out his next statement. "I may be kinda in love with you too." 

"You what?" Pete's mouth dropped open. 

"You heard me." Patrick looked down and swung his legs back and forth. 

"Well." Pete smiled. "That went better than I expected."

Patrick laughed. "Did you think I would get angry and fly into the sunset or something?"

"Maybe a little?" Pete replied.

"Never." Patrick said, and nodded as if to prove his point. 

Then, suddenly he turned and full-on kissed Pete. Pete's eyes widened, but then closed. He leaned into it. He'd kissed people before, but never like _this_. He swore he literally felt sparks fly. 

Then Patrick pulled away suddenly. "Um. Pete?"

Pete blinked his eyes open. Patrick was shifting awkwardly in front of him. "Yeah? What's wrong? Am I that bad?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. No. But...you might want to look...um." 

"Where?" Pete followed Patrick's eyes and looked behind him, and he saw... _wings_. His eyes widened, and he looked back to Patrick. "Oh. There."

"Yep. There." Patrick nodded. 

Pete looked back again. The wings were huge and mostly pitch black, but speckled white at the tips of the feathers. "Woah. Okay. My dad never said anything about _this_."

"The way you talked about it, it seemed like your dad's never actually seen anyone with wings, much less kissed them." Patrick pointed out. 

Pete laughed. "Yeah, he told me he didn't actually love my mom so. Yeah."

"Well." Patrick said. "That ruined the mood."

Pete looked back to the wings again. _His_ wings. "Okay, I might freak out a little. They are attached to me. Okay."

"What did you think I was doing locking myself in the bathroom earlier?" Patrick rolled his eyes and smiled. "They're really cool, just by the way."

"Thanks." Pete grinned. "Black like my soul."

"Oh my god." Patrick burst into laughter. "Emo wings."

"Shut up." Pete pushed Patrick playfully and Patrick laughed again. 

"Pete? Patrick?" Andy's voice rose up from below. "Where'd you go?"

Pete looked at Patrick and called out, "Up here!"

"Up where-oh." Andy came into view, backing up until he could see them. "How did you-I mean-Pete. You've got."

"Yeah, I know." Pete beamed down at him. "Cool, right?"

"Should Joe and I be worried?" Andy asked. "Like, is this just a thing now?"

"Nah." Pete shrugged. "You guys'll be fine. Trust me."

Patrick nodded in agreement. 

"Please come inside sometime." Andy said, and walked back in. 

"You know what?" Patrick grinned. 

"What?" Pete asked. 

"I think we're fine up here." Patrick answered, and laced his fingers with Pete's. 

"Yeah. Always." Pete smiled as the sun finally dipped below the horizon. "Always."

~*~

_2016_

"Oh my god, you two, we're going to be late!" Andy yells, and Pete and Patrick look up from their Extreme Rock-Paper-Scissors game. 

"Chill, we don't need to be onstage for ten minutes." Pete shrugs. 

"Exactly! We have ten minutes, and you two aren't even-" Andy groans. "Just. Here."

Andy throws two large rectangles of fabric at Pete and Patrick. Pete rolls his eyes. 

"No. We aren't doing that today." He crosses his arms. 

"Yes, you are." Andy sighs. "What are you going to do then, just walk onstage with _wings_?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Patrick nods. "I mean, really, binding them _hurts_."

"No. No, you are not." Andy insists. 

"Hey, what's going on?" Joe asks, showing up out of nowhere (mostly for plot's sake). 

"We've made an executive decision." Pete answers. 

"No, you haven't!" Andy sighs. "It's not an executive decision if only half of the parties involved agree with it!"

"What's the decision?" Joe asks. 

"Patrick and I want to go out without binding our wings tonight." Pete tells him. Patrick nods in agreement. 

"Yeah, okay. Sounds good. I don't care." Joe shrugs. 

"Aha!" Patrick grins. "We have three-fourths majority! Your decision is overruled!"

"Fuck democracy." Andy mutters. "Alright, fine. You can go out. But you suffer any consequences."

"Yes!" Pete grins. 

"Victory!" Patrick raises his hand and high-fives Pete. 

"No, but really, we need to go." Andy says. 

"Got it!" Patrick hops up. "Let's go!"

Pete laughs. "Yeah. Let's go."

~*~

"Okay. Starting to regret this." Patrick whispers, staring at the audience from backstage. They're all screaming in anticipation. 

"'Trick, it'll be fine." Pete puts a hand on Patrick's shoulder. "We're all good, right?" 

"Yeah." Patrick takes a deep breath. "Yeah, all good."

"Good." Pete smiles. "Now c'mon. We're doing this together."

"Always?" Patrick asks, looking back at Pete. 

Pete laughs and steps forward. He wraps a wing around Patrick. "Always." 

"Good." Patrick smiles, and together, they walked out to the screaming crowd. 

Just like it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a sequel. Maybe.


End file.
